


There's Really No Excuse

by Damn_Gina



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hugs, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Smut, The 100 (TV) Season 1, Voyeurism, heed the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damn_Gina/pseuds/Damn_Gina
Summary: WTFluff PromptsFluff: HugsThe Bad-Wrong: Voyeurism





	There's Really No Excuse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enigmaticjess32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaticjess32/gifts).

> Gifted to Enigmaticjess32 , because you asked for more explicit canon Bellarke content. If you want a follow up I will do one- it'll be a series though. I'm going to keep this a one-shot, sorry. 
> 
> *Warning: I guess the delinquents would be 17 in canon... but frankly, I see them as over eighteen in my stories. So, if you can't do that and it bothers you, I recommend passing on this fic.

Clarke hates herself. 

She hates the fact that somehow, she’s into Bellamy’s Alpha-Male, impulsive, cocky-as-fuck bullshit. 

She hates that she is currently staring at him, and salivating. 

“Go get a drink, you deserve it,” he says. Clarke moves closer, hoping he’ll let her into his space. He does, as he squints a little, trying to figure her out. Slowly, she gives him a hug. It’s a small gesture, but she hopes that he’ll feel her soft body against his and want her, too. 

When she tells him that he should get a drink, too, he says he’ll have his fun when the grounders come. 

But she wanted to have fun, with him. And he doesn’t seem to see that. 

So, when he takes two girls to his tent that night, Clarke goes to Finn and pulls him into her tent. She feels bad- using him like this... She tells him she wants him to fuck her from behind- and he does it. The entire time, she imagines its Bellamy... 

But he’s too soft, too tender. 

It’s not enough. 

The next morning, Clarke hears the familiar footfalls of her co-leader as she’s giving Finn a morning blow. She knows that Bellamy is up now, and when he talks to Miller, she feels her cunt get wet. She begins to be more purposeful in her movements- pretending that she’s giving him the best time of his life. 

“Have you seen Clarke?” she hears him ask, and Miller says that she’s still sleeping. 

Finn’s hand shoots into her hair, as he tries to still her, “Fuck, Clarke... Bellamy’s gonna come in here.” 

Clarke just shrugs and continues her movements, Finn gets lost in the show, and can’t seem to remember what he was saying. 

When Bellamy opens the tent, she looks right at him. At first, he looks shocked, his eyes going wide, and his jaw slack. 

Then his features darken. He's blushing, his hand gripping the tent, making his knuckles go white. She also notes the pop of his jaw as he works it heatedly.

Clarke pulls Finn out, and taps the head of his cock against her tongue a few times, making sure to pay attention to the underside. 

She watches Bellamy’s Adam’s apple bob up and down- fuck, he’s sexy as hell. And he can’t seem to look away. Their eyes meet, and he seems to realize she’s looking right at him. She puts on a little more of a show, and Finn starts to keen against her. Just like that, Clarke takes him in her mouth completely, letting the back of her throat fill with his cum. She watches Bellamy: his eyes are dark, and he looks hungry. He holds his breath as he watches her swallow- without hesitation. 

As Finn falls back groaning, Clarke keeps her eyes on Bellamy- and watches him awkwardly shift in his pants. 

“Did you need something, Bellamy?” she asks, as if he had just arrived. Finn freaks out and covers himself, while Clarke gets up and leaves the tent as if nothing happened. 

They don't talk about it. 

That night, he only takes Roma to his tent and Clarke lingers outside a little. She knows she’s being crazy... but fuck. Why is he into every girl but her? She listens as Roma gives a blow job- and when he cums, Bellamy groans and whispers, “Fuck... you’re so naughty, Princess.” 

She squeezes her thighs together, thinking about what that could mean. For a moment she's tempted to lean against the tree nearby and slide her fingers under the waistband of her jeans.

When Roma says she wants to fuck Bellamy says no, but he offers to eat her out. 

And Clarke listens to that, too. Imagining all the things he could do in order to elicit those sounds. 

She knows there's no believable excuse for what she's doing. So, when she turns to leave and hears Bellamy's tent flap open, she wills herself to walk, instead of pause. But pause she does. 

She listens to Roma say goodbye. Moments later she hears leaves, dirt, and twigs crunching behind her.

She gasps when the warmth of his breath hits her ear as he murmurs, "enjoy the show, Princess?" 


End file.
